Before the Storm: A Mario Story
by YoshiYoshi136
Summary: Ten months after the final battle Peach and Mario are married, and Peach is pregnant. Luigi is presumed missing. Although the late King Bowser is dead the Koopa Kingdom is more of a threat than ever.
1. Chapter 1

_Before the Storm: A Mario Story_

 **Disclaime: The Mario franchise belongs to Nintendo. The only things that belong to me are the story, OCs and some settings.**

Chapter 1: Mushroom Castle, Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom, 4 AM.

Princess Peach shot up in bed. She had a dreamed of the final battle again. It was the same dark stormy night, high above the Koopa Kingdom on Bowsers Doomship. The Dark Kings Armada surrounded them. Mario and Luigi were almost killed but bowser JR had thrown himself and his dad over the edge. Strangely, the young prince's body was not found with his father. Peach and Mario would have never been here today if  
Bowser Jr. hadn't done what he did. Peach wouldn't be pregnant. She moved her hands down to her stomach. She gently rubbed her belly.

It was still raining outside. She got out of bed trying to be quite so she wouldn't disturb Mario. They had gotten Married nine months ago Peach was six months pregnant. She threw on her Robe and walked into the large living room. She got herself a decaf coffee and then walked to large French doors and looked out over Toad Town.

It had been raining in the Toad Town area for 3 days now and with no signs of stopping. The people living near Toad Town Creek and the ocean started taking precautions. The castle was safe but Peach was worried for her citizens. She was also worried about Mario. Luigi had stopped making contact two days ago, he was exploring uncharted areas of the large Toadwood forest. It was raining there too. Peach turned away from the window, she sat down on the couch. The pitter-patter of the rain on the windows was nice for once she could relax. Peaches suite in the castle was a rather modest size three bedrooms, an office, three bathrooms, and the living room that flowed into the kitchen. She undid the hair ties securing her two long braids and let her waist length hair free. She finished her coffee and the slid back into bed.

Peach knew Bowser was gone forever but she still had an uneasy feeling about the Koopa Kingdom.

… 9AM

It was now morning and still raining, hard. Peach sat up Mario was gone.

"Mario! Where are you?"

Mario walked into the bedroom with a mug and his phone. Peach sensed something was wrong

"Mario, what's wrong? " She said with deep concern.

"Unbelievable, Luigi hasn't contacted us yet... What if something happened to him."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine it's just the rain blocking the signal or something."

Mario started to pace. Peach knew when he paced it meant he was worried or angry. Peaches phone beeped. It was Toadiko, she had left a hologram message. Peach opens it. A blue image of Toadiko appears.

"Hello princess, we have extra crews stacking sandbags and trying to divert the Water from Toad Town creek and shroom creek. The ocean is rising rapidly the docks are almost underwater. I think you should release another statement. We'll discuss later. Bye for now."

The hologram disappears.

"Oh gosh, I have 4 more messages I-" Peach said in dismay.

"Peach, don't you need a break. You can watch the messages tomorrow it's Sunday." He replies.

"Okay, I guess. And I'm sure Luigi's fine it's probably just the rain blocking the signals."

"Yeah, you probably right."  
Peaches hands unconsciously drifted to her belly.

"Are you ready for the baby shower tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Yeah I guess. But won't people think it's odd there's no Luigi?"

Peach had no response.

"I'm having lunch with Daisy today, we're going to the corner café in Mushrise creek."

"Oh okay, I'll go and visit Blue Toad then."

"That would be good. You guys haven't visited for a while."

"True..."

… 12 PM Coner Café

Peach was wearing a red skirt, tights, and a white sweater. She sat down at her favorite window-side booth. She looked out the window and saw the water run fast down the street. Peach was honestly starting to get worried about Luigi if it was like this in Toad Town it was likely 10x worse in the Toadwood forest.

Her head turned to the TV. She started listening to the news anchor.

"Emergency one the South Coast: with water levels rapidly rising residents are wary. Toad Turnpike has shut down just minutes ago anybody looking to Travel From Toad Town to Toad City turn back to stay at home put up sandbags and get inside the rains getting worse."

God Peach thought it hadn't rained like this in 7 years. Her hands moved to her stomach again. The baby kicked. Peach smiled with joy.

"I know your hungry sweetheart.. but let's wait till Daisy gets here to eat."

Her phone chirped. Daisy had left Peach a text it read: Hey Peachy sorry I don't feel too good worried about Luigi and all so I won't make it for lunch. Text me later. - Daisy.

Oh well, I guess she's probably not in the best mood she does have a cold and she is worried about Luigi. Next week we can have lunch. The bell on the door dinged, and Rosalina walked into the café.

"Hey, Rosalina! What are you doing here.?" She called out.

"One sec. let me order."

A few minutes later Rosalina came and sat down in the booth. Peach closed the privacy buffer.

"So what are you doing in Toad Town?" Peach curiously asked.

"The comet observatory's at the aero dome for some repairs. We hit another big satellite. A Koopa satellite too."

"Oh, that sucks… where are you staying."

"On the observatory. It's the bottom tails that got hit. It was nice running into you here."

Rosalina smiled. Peach smiled back. They went on to talk about the rain, bowser, the baby shower and so on so forth.

…

"We should do this again this was fun," Peach says.

Suddenly Rosalina Leans in and kissed Peach.

Peach jerked away.  
"ROSALINA!? What are you doing! I'm married" She shouts, lucky the booth has a privacy buffer so nobody saw or heard what was happening.

"I-um don't know. I have to go bye..."

Rosalina closed the privacy buffer and ran out the door. Peach closed it again. She was in shock. What did she do that for? Did Rosalina have feelings for Peach? Peach was married and was not interested in women. Maybe I was too hard on her. She thought. I shouldn't have reacted like that. What was she gonna tell Mario? Was she gonna tell Mario? What about her and Rosalina's friendship? What type of mess had she just gotten herself into? Deep down She knew she enjoyed the kiss, but would never admit it to herself or anybody.

…

Rosalina hopped into her car and drove. What had she done!? She promised herself to never act on her feels for Peach, it would just hurt both of them. But it felt like the perfect moment. In that moment everything had seemed right with the world. But it wasn't. God, did I just mess up our friendship? She thought nervously. She started to cry, something she rarely did. Rosalina knew she was in this for the long haul now. There was no turning back.

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Mushwood Forest, The Mushroom Kingdom.

Norah Everly trudged throw the muddy forest. God this rain feels like little pebbles falling. She thought.

Norah was a woman of average height. She had eyes as green as freshly watered grass. Her long wet mid-back length hair stuck to her black jumpsuit. As she stomped through the mud and back onto solid ground she looked to a puddle. Her heart-shaped face was not pale, in fact, you could not even tell she was freezing.

Norah worked for a criminal organization based deep in the Toadwood Forest. Well, it wasn't as much a criminal group as it was a smugglers organization. But things hadn't always been this way. Unit her life had been Ruined. She hated them with a burning passion. She wanted the dead.

Norah's thoughts wandered she was thinking of what life would be like now if she had been there. If she could have stopped it. No, if she had been there on that fateful day thing would be much different, she would have stopped it.

Kyle, Norah's patrol partner had snapped her back into reality. Kyle was a tall green Toad.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"No" Norah replied.

Norah and Kyle were investigating the area where they and heard a large bang. Norah thought it was an explosion, but everyone else at base thought it was a starshroom crash.

Norah could sense something strange in the area over to the east. She could be wrong though. SNAP. It was the sound of a twig breaking. Just as she thought, to the east.

"Over there" she whispered to Kyle.

"Get your gun out."

She didn't reply. She had snapped her gun from her belt.

"Who's there?" Norah said in a powerful voice. "I said, who's there?"

"Reveal your self!" Kyle exclaimed.

Nobody came forward. Norah signaled Kyle to come forward. They crept towards the bush. Norah pushed away the bush. It was a person. They were lying on their stomach. The person was injured.

"Help!" gasped the individual.

"So you are alive," Norah whispers under her breath.

Kyle flipped the body over. It was Luigi Mario. Norah felt a surge of pure anger. Final things could possibly be going her way.

...

"Get medical help, now!" A woman screamed.

Luigi could faintly see a green Toad running off into the distance. He turned his head. He saw a female human standing over him.

"Get up." She hissed. "NOW!"

"Who...Who are you?" He just barely squeaked.

"I said GET UP!"

Luigi shakily tried to stand up. He couldn't.

"I...I can't..."

"Fine. Wait here."

There was pure rage in the woman's voice.

The green Toad was back. The woman jogged towards him. The Toad was carrying a foldable stretcher. The two stretched it out. The Toad went over and picked Luigi up.

Luigi gasped.

"It's okay. You'll have medical attention at our base." The Toad said in a deep voice. "Do you remember what happened to you, Luigi?"

"Y-yes. Too weak to explain..." He whispered. "Who-who are you?"

He didn't respond.

"Stay with him in the back of the truck. I'll drive." The woman had a certain fire in her voice. It sounded familiar but also not familiar at the same time.

"Okay, Norah."

Norah. So that's what the angry women's name was. Why is she so angry?

Norah and The Toad lifted him and the stretcher into the back of the truck. The toad hopped in the back with him. Norah, went to the cab.

Luigi was confused. He had to process what was going on. Then all of a sudden. He felt a prick in his left arm.

"Ow..."

"Don't worry it's for the best."

Luigi was too weak to reply. In a few minutes, he was out cold.

...

The truck was at the base. Norah and Kyle had the stretcher in their hands. The pair were carrying Luigi to the bases medical building. Norah wanted to slit Luigis neck for what had happened 10 months ago.

They burst through the doors.

"Help, we need medical attention now!" Norah shouted.

Two Koopa Troopas came running over. They grabbed the stretcher from Norah and Kyles hands.

"Go. Report to the boss." One of the Koopas told Norah.

She didn't have time to respond the Koopas had already run down the short hallway into one of the few medical rooms.

Norah wiped her forehead with her wrist. Pushing her soggy hair out of her face well doing so.

"You report to Captain Tooada. I have work to do. And anyways your his right hand woman." Kyle said to Norah.

He walked away.

They had found Luigi Mario. This would get Norah some points with the captain. They still didn't know what he was doing out here, but Norah would know soon. One way or another she would make sure of it.

...

Hope you enjoyed :)

Review.


	3. Interlude - Chapter 3

**~Interlude~**

The New Koopa Kingdom Senate House, Neo Koopa City.

Leah Troopa ran down the main hall of the Senate building. She had just found information vital for the attack on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"PRESIDENT PARA! WAIT! I HAVE INFORMATION!"

Leah Dashed through the hall, passing many until she caught up with President Para.

"President-sir... I have... New information.." Leah said while panting.

"Yes, Leah? What is it?" The president questioned.

"Sir, Princess Peach's Baby Shower is today... It's the public baby shower too, so there will be many guests including government officials."

Leah was nervously twisting hair from her long sleek ponytail.

"How did we only find this out now?"

"With all due respect sir does it matter, at least we found out."

"True... True..."

Leah and President Para walked silently down the hall.

10 months ago, after King Bowser had been killed, President Para and a small group of others overthrew the government. President Para had reformed the Kingdom and saved many citizens from the tyranny of the late Koopa King. Even though the kingdom had been reformed President Para and a large portion of the Senate still wanted war on the Mushroom Kingdom.

Today, the Senate was going to vote on whether to attack the Mushroom Kingdom or not. Leah definitely thought they should, especially since Peach and Mario where having their public baby shower today.

The pair had arrived at the Senate Foyer.

"President, Sir. I'm sure the Senate will vote in favor. I'll be watching from the viewing balcony. If the vote is yes I will notify the Koopa Troop Elite immediately."

"Thank you, Leah, your service is appreciated."

"It's my duty to serve this kingdom, Sir."

The Guards opened the Senate Chamber doors and the many representatives flow into the chamber. Leah was certain the attack would happen.

...

On the Senate viewing balcony, Leah watched the proceedings. The attack vote results where about to be announced. Leah usual never attended senate meetings, the President other aides usually attended. But because had discovered this new information she had to attend.

The Speaker of the Senate stood up.

"By a majority of four sixths, the Senate has voted to attack the Mushroom Kingdom tonight." The speaker said.

Leah was puzzled that two-sixths had voted against the attack. How could they? Anyway, she didn't care. The attack was going to happen.

Leah got out her Phone and started to record a hologram message.

"Commander Koopington, prepare the Koopa Troop Elite, the attack is on"

...

 **~Chapter 3~**

The Mushroom Castle, Toad Town.

It was here. The day of the baby shower and Peach had no time to spare.

Peach was running around the castles East Side Ballroom making sure the staff had everything as planned.

There were going to be many guests at this public baby shower. Peach and Mario had already held the private baby shower for there family and friends. At this Baby Shower, nobody was required or even asked to bring gifts. It was less of a baby shower and more of a Ball.

Everything was going perfect Peach thought as she left the 12,000 square foot Ballroom. Peach sat down at one of the Tables placed in the Ballrooms Foyer.

In the Castle there where two Giant Ballrooms. One on the West and One of the East. Both had large foyers that flowed into the East and West Grand Gardens. In between the Gardens was the Grand Hall, the center of the palace.

She looked at the Garden through the many sets of closed, large glass doors.

Last night Peach had barely slept. What Rosalina had done had kept her awake.

Oh no, she's probably coming to the baby shower.

She shook her head, no I can't worry about it. It's not important.

Peach stood up. She was going to her suite. She had spent enough time planning this.

"Toadiko!" She called

Toadiko came running over to Peach.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Please, take over for me I need to rest."

"Okay, sure thing."

...

As soon as she had got to her and Mario's suite she had changed into a pair of fuzzy pajamas. Peach sat down on the couch in the living room. She looked to the large windows and thought, when will this rain stop.

The Suites main door opened, It was Mario.

"Hey Peachy, what are you doing here? What about the baby shower?"

"I let Toadiko finish setting up. We're going to be there the whole evening anyway, and I need the rest."

"Ah, Okay. Have you heard anything about Luigi?" Mario had a concern in his voice.

"No... Have you?"

"Nope. Nothing. I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry Mario, it probably just the rain."

Peach was worried but she wanted to stay positive.

"Mario, I have a bad feeling. I don't know what it's about, but I'm pretty sure it's something to do with the Koopa Kingdom..."

"Oh... Have you heard anything from the Koopa Kingdom?"

"No, I haven't. Either has any of the Senators or the Council. Nobody has heard anything. The only little tidbit of information I have heard is the some President Para or something took over, but that's it."

"Hmm... have our spy's heard anything?"

"No, Mario, 9 months ago they stopped reporting. And all the other spy's sent there have disappeared."

"Strange. But I'm sure that this President Para or whatever isn't very resourceful or even capable of attacking."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

Peach got up to get a cup of coffee. She yawned.

"Oh Peach, Daisy's going to be here in 10 minutes, so you should get ready."

"Okay." Peach replied.

Peach didn't want to go to the Baby shower but she had too. What will people think since Luigi wasn't going to be here, Peach thought. Hopefully nothing bad, he is exploring the Mushwood forest anyway.

Somebody was knocking on the door. It was probably Daisy.

Peach went to get it.

"Hey Peach! You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah"

Peach said she was even though she didn't want anything to do with this. Peach couldn't wait till the Baby was born. Tonight was going to be a long night.

...

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

Mushwood Forest, Mushroom Kingdom

Luigi awoke sleepy. He felt a pain in his legs and wrist, what was this pain from? The pillow... It wasn't his. He shot awake abruptly.

Where am I what happened? He thought.

And then he remembers. He and his team were exploring the Large, uncharted Mushwood Forest when their base camp exploded. Presumably, after that, he had been launch a couple of miles away. After that, he could briefly remember a woman and somebody else... A Toad maybe, helping him.

"Look who's finally awake." Said a mocking female voice.

Luigi startled, just barely sat up. He looks to the side. It was the woman. She stared at him, her piercing green eyes full of pure rage.

"Who... Who are you? Where am I?" Luigi asked.

She ignored the question.

"What were you doing so close to our base?" She said fiercely.

"I... Don't know... I was exploring the Forest and then my base exploded. Next thing I can remember is you and someone else... A green Toad."

"Very impressive." She replied sarcastically.

"Look, would you stop it with the sarcasm. I've never done anything to you so could you stop?!" Luigi hissed.

"HA! You really don't know who I am. Pathetic..."

She left the room in a fury.

Jeez, what was her problem? Thought Luigi. Who is she? What did I ever do to her?

"Oww." Luigi squeaked as he tried to move his legs.

He pushed away from the blankets and looked down. One of his legs was in a cast. Broken. The other had minor burns. His right wrist was in a cast. Both his arms were covered in thick layers of dressing.

It could have, at least I'm alive right?

Luigi looked out the window, it was still raining. Then he remembered something very important, The baby shower! He couldn't believe he wasn't going to be there. He had been to the secret private baby shower, but what type of message would it project to the public that he was not at his own brothers baby shower! And Daisy! She must be worried sick I haven't talked to her in days. Mario and Peach must be worried too.

Lightning had fried the satellite dish so Luigi couldn't send anything to his friends and family.

The hospital-like room's door opened. It was a Toad, he pushed a wheelchair in front of him.

"The doctor says we can move you into the barracks now. Come on." He said in a gruff voice.

"So soon? Shouldn't I wait." Lying I countered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

The Toad helped Luigi from the bed to the wheelchair.

"You don't have any belongings, correct?" Asked the Toad.

"No, I don't."

"I'll get some sent to your room. Okay?"

"Okay."

The Toad and Luigi had reached the door of the small three-room medical building.

"Okay, there's a small cart outside. I'll help you into it and then We'll get you into the barracks."

Luigi didn't reply.

They left the building. The air was cold against Luigi's skin. Although it was cold it was also calming. The Toad helped Luigi into the covered cart. He then hopped in next to Luigi, the drivers' side. Then the cart started to move. They drove across the compound, past a large well lit building and arrived at a smaller but still pretty big building, the barracks.

Luigi was unloaded and put in the wheelchair. The Toad pushed him inside the building and then left. A Koopa Troopa approached him.

"Hello, I'm Katrina!" The Koopa happily chirped. "You don't look well, but if the doctor said you can come here then okay."

"Hi." He said softly "It's nice to have somebody actually introduce themselves." He then said in a whisper so small nobody else could hear.

Katrina started to push the wheelchair till they reached one of the many doors. The pair went inside.

"Here's your room, make yourself comfortable you'll be here a while."

Before he had time to answer she shut the door and left.

The room consisted of a bed, chair, and small table. It also had another door, a bathroom probably. There was a window on the far wall. The walls were made of the same white marble-like material.

Be here for a while? What did she mean? Wasn't he just going to be sent back to Toad Town? He wasn't a prisoner was he? Who was the strange woman? Why did she hate him?

So many questions but nobody to ask. Luigi felt more alone than ever.

...

Mushroom Castle, Toad Town

Peach walked around the large east-side ballroom, talking to the guest that were attending her and Mario's public baby shower. Well, it really wasn't much of a baby shower at all. It was more of a public event celebrating her soon to be born children.

Many members of the government of the kingdom were in attendance. There where even a few delegates from the Sarasaland.

Rosalina wasn't here, which was a great relief to Peach.

Peach was wearing a knee length polyester wrap dress with black d'Orsay heels. She let luscious hair cascade freely down her back.

There where large circular tables place at regular intervals on one side of the huge room, the other side was left open for people to dance, well besides the long buffet tables. The ballroom flowed into its foyer, which had a bar and small two-person tables.

Peach started to drift over to Mario, who was engaged in what seemed to be a deep conversation with Daisy.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." Peach said.

"No worries Peach!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What is it Peach?" Asked Mario. "Do you need anything? Is everything okay."

Peach smiled.

"Yes Mario, for the hundredth time everything is fine." She paused. "I just think we should go greet the Chancellor together."

"Ah yes, of course," Mario said. "We'll see you at our table in a bit Daisy."

"Good luck." Daisy joked.

Peach and Mario walked side by side, towards the Ballrooms Foyer where the Chancellor was.

"Very lively." Commented Mario. "Are you glad we chose live music instead of recorded?"

"Yeah, I think many of the guests are enjoying it."

She glanced at the dance floor. There were many couples waltzing to the music performed by the live string quartet.

"So." Said Peach. "How's Daisy?"

"She's good, worried about Luigi. But aren't we all."

"That's good. And I'm sure we'll hear from Luigi tomorrow."

"Hopefully. How are the babies?"

"There great, I have another ultrasound this week."

"That's right. Just think in a few months we'll be parents to a pair of beautiful twins!" Mario said cheerily.

"It's so exciting!" Peach squealed. "Oh, there's the Chancellor over there."

The couple walked over to him.

"Good evening Chancellor."

As the trio jumped into a conversation about the Koopa Kingdom and various other subjects, nobody noticed a certain somebody enter the Ballroom.

...

"So it sounds like the Koopa Kingdom might be trying to put together a democratic government." Peach said to Mario.

"Democratic," Mario said with finger quotes. "I doubt it, that kingdom is corrupt. They don't have a chance at a democratic government."

"Maybe. If it were up to me I would say they need major reform. The Kingdom started to crumble once Bowser's dad became king, but I'm sure you know that already."

"Yes I agree, but I don't think either of us wants to discuss politics, we get enough of it anyway."

Peach smiled and kissed Mario on the cheek.

"Shall we dance?" She asked.

"I would love to. But we promised Daisy that we could meet her at our table."

"Right. Later then."

"Gladly My Lady." Mario smiled.

Both of them burst out on a mini giggle fit.

"Who's that other lady at our table." Asked Mario. He squinted. "It looks like Rosalina."

Oh my god! Peach thought. She had to bite her tongue to stop from gulping.

"Oh, how nice of her to show up!" She said in mock happiness that sounded real.

The couple reached their table.

"Hey Guys, Rosalina's got here. How nice of her to make it." Said Daisy.

"Of course I showed up. I wouldn't miss this for anything." Rosalina said happily.

Peach and Mario took their seats.

"So, Rosalina Told me that you to bumped into each other at the cafe yesterday." Said Daisy.

"Yes but just briefly, right Rosalina?" Peach gave Rosalina a look.

"Yes just briefly, that's what I told Daisy." She responded.

"So what's new?" Asked Mario.

The group started of banter about the baby, Luigi, and life in general. The whole time Peach remained on edge about the Rosalina thing.

...

Mushroom Kingdom Air Space

The Airship sent from the Koopa capital had just arrived in the skies above Toad Town. But nobody in Toad Town was aware of the presence of the ship. And until the attack was launched nobody would no about the ship, thanks to the first ever made Boo Shield.

A boo shield was a device placed on an Airship that would make it appear invisible. But there was one flaw. In order for anything to be dropped from the Airship, the shield would have to be deactivated, leaving the ship visible and vulnerable to attack.

"Captain, the sensors are picking up 500+ life forms in the castle alone. But the castle cannot be harmed because there is deflector shield activated around it." Said one of the petty officers.

"Yes, petty officer, probably just an everyday precaution. Anyway, inflict as much damage to the city as possible. If the capital is injured then so is the country." The captain replied.

"When should we launch the attack?"

"As soon as we get a message from the president."

The crew of the ship anxiously waited for the message.

This was it. This was the action that would show the Mushroom Kingdom that the war was no over.

"Sir, incoming transmissions from the president's office." A petty officer exclaimed.

A holographic image of a young female Koopa Troopa appeared.

"Who are you?" Asked the captain. "You're not authorized for this."

"Yes, I am." She said in an authoritative voice. "I am Leah Troopa, aide, and advisor to President Para. You may start the attack at your will." She batted her eyelashes.

"Ah... Yes. Sorry, Miss. The attack shall commence immediately."

"Thank you, good evening," Leah replied in a kind, thoughtful voice.

The image disappeared

"Troops, you will start the attack immediately. Fire at will."

...

Sorry for the Late chapter. Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

****~Chapter 5~****

Mushroom Palace, Toad Town

The Ball was in full swing. People were dancing, talking, and so on. The string quartet played its music in the background while people were enjoying their evening.

Peach and Mario had made their way to the dance floor. Daisy and Rosalina had stayed at the table to talk. Which made Peach quite grateful.

The couple had been dancing for only 5 minutes when one of the castle security guards approached them.

"Princess, An Airship has just appeared out of nowhere above the city." The Toad said in pure horror.

"WHAT!" Mario shouted.

Many of the guests turned their heads. The string quartet stopped playing.

"Everyone stay calm." Peach addressed the crowd. "Get the Chancellor and get fighters ready." She said privately to Mario and the Guard.

"What's happening!" Cried a voice.

"It's the Koopa Kingdom! Run!" Shouted someone else.

Everyone started to panic.

"EVERYBODY REMAIN ORDERLY," Peach yelled.

No one listened. People began flowing out of the Ballroom.

"PEACH! MARIO!" Rosalina and Daisy shouted in unison.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked. She was panicked.

"An Airship is above Toad Town. This is bad." Peach replied.

All of a sudden the room went silent. And then everyone heard the sound of dropping bob-ombs.

"BOB-OMBS!" Rosalina exclaimed.

A security guard rushed over.

"Your Highness, we have launched fighters. The airship is dropping bombs. They also have Shell Fighters attacking buildings." The Guard exhaled. "The Chancellor wants you to meet in the war room ."

The group started to run.

"Chancellor Toadell!" Peach called out.

She was out of breath.

They had arrived in the war room that doubled as a command center.

"Peach, Mario." Chancellor Toadell said. He didn't bother to address the other two. "We have fighters on the Airship, but they can't seem to sink it. They also seem to be focusing their attack on the Aerodrome and the residential areas."

"Of course they're attacking the Aerodrome. That where all our fighters are stored, along with most of Toad Towns other vessels." Peach replied angrily.

"Why are they attacking civilians?" Daisy questioned.

"It's never seemed to bother them before." Mario shrugged.

An officer ran up to the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Toadell, a Koopa dreadnaught has just entered Toad Town airspace." Reported the officer.

"A dreadnaught?" Asked Peach. "I thought we destroyed the last of them during the final battle."

"Yes Your Highness, it is an Airship Dreadnaught. It's above the city. Two Mid-class Airships have also appeared with it."

Dreadnoughts were about 20x bigger than regular airships. They were the Koopa Kingdoms real weapon of doom. The mid-class airships where slightly larger than regular airships but not nearly as large as dreadnoughts.

"How can they just appear out of nowhere?" Mario said to nobody in general.

Peach knew what it was but she couldn't put a finger on it. Hmmm, what is it? She thought. She sorta remembered.

"I can't remember what it's called, but I can remember reading books where there was something that made ships invisible... I mean then I thought it was just fiction, but now it's obvious that it's real."

"Mhm... This is very stranger." Said Chancellor Toadell.

He started walking over to a computer that had a live-action 3D model of the battle on the monitor. Peach, Mario, Daisy, and Rosalina followed.

"What's happening with all the guests? Should I round them up and stay with them somewhere? And the citizens of Toad Town what happens with them?" Rosalina had been silent until now.

"Yes, Rosalina that would be very helpful if you could round up the guests. As for the citizens, I don't know. Anyone that tries to escape via starshroom or aircraft will be caught by the dreadnoughts anchor beams.

Rosalina left the war room.

"Chancellor, what do you suggest we do? It seems that the Koopa Kingdom has started a full-scale invasion."

...

The Captain of the first arrived airship was in shock. What was a dreadnought accompanied by two mid-class Airships doing here? He had obviously underestimated the attack.

"Sir, there is an incoming message from the dreadnought."

"Very well Officer, answer it immediately."

Suddenly a holographic appeared. It was The President Himself. What was he doing here? So that explains why Leah gave the attack command.

"Good evening President. May I respectfully ask what you are doing here?" The Capitan was a visible shock.

"Good evening Captain. It seems you have underestimated this assault." He mewed.

"Ah- yes. I wasn't informed. But as I now see, our objective is to take the capital."

"Correct." He paused; "you weren't informed so if the Mushroom Government found out about your arrival in advance they would not be prepared for our dreadnought."

"I see."

"Oh and Captain, I would suggest moving your Troops away from the Aerodrome. I have commanded my officers to fire Bullet Bills."

On the Dreadnought...

After the holo-session was over. President Para ordered his officers to prepare a landing party, consisting of two shuttles, and a squadron of shell fighters.

One way or another he would have the Mushroom Kingdom in his fist.

...

Peach and Mario helplessly continued to watch the live 3D model. Peach suddenly noticed something.

"Mario! There launching Bullet Bills at the Aerodrome! The comet observatory and all our fighters are docked there!" Peach Shrieked.

Mario ran to alert the Chancellor.

Peach gestured to the nearest officer.

"Officer, I know this is risky but it must be done. I want you to temporarily lower the castles defense system so we can launch our cannons at that first airship." She said cautiously.

"Yes, your highness." The officer fiddled with his computer, alerting the rest of the personnel in the room at the same time.

"Got it!" He said. "Firing now!"

BANG! The sound of the cannon launching came. The Officer turned the defense system back on. And then came an even larger BANG. It had hit the airship.

The whole room applauded. But there was still 3 more airships, one of them a dreadnought.

Peach turned to look at the 3D model. Two shuttles along with a squadron of fighters were approaching the entrance of the castle.

"Everybody! There a group of shuttles approaching the castle!" She called out of everyone.

The semi-cheery atmosphere of the room vanished.

Everybody got back to command.

...

It was clear that The Mushroom Kingdom was losing the battle. They had failed to destroy the approaching shuttles and most of Toad Town was reduced to rubble, only the suburbs, Government Building, and small portions of the actual town where left standing. The Airships cast huge shadows over the Town even in the dark of the night. They continued to bombard Toad Town with bomb-ombs and shell fighters.

The shuttles landed in front of the Castles doors. Chancellor Toadell had sent troops at regular intervals throughout the grand hall.

Peach and Mario stood anxiously waiting. Daisy stood by the chancellor watching the 3D-Model. Rosalina was in the second-floor library with all of the remaining guests.

Everyone heard the sound of gunfire. The room went silent.

"Peach, we should hide." Whispered Mario

"No, Mario we can't. It'll make the Koopa Kingdom think that we are weak."

"Right, it's harder being royalty in crisis ten I thought."

The sound of gunfire continued. A majority of the Officers in the room left there station and pointed there guns at the door. Suddenly it stopped. Then came the sound of footsteps. The door slid open. The room burst out into a frenzy of bullets. Mario and Peach ran to the nearest table and hid under it.

Peach had never been this scared in her life, not even during the many kidnappings because right now, she could possibly die. But she wouldn't let herself die. Not only was she responsible for her own life, but for the lives of her unborn twins.

She frantically looked around the room. She saw Daisy and the Chancellor also hiding as well as other officials. Not only were there people hiding, but there were bodies. Bodies lying limply on the ground like dolls a child forgot to put away. She felt sick. She closed her eyes tight and tried to block out the sound. It was her fault that these soldiers died. It was her fault that many citizens died today. If she had just reached out to the Koopa Kingdom this wouldn't have happened.

When she opened her eyes again. The storm of bullets had stopped. Mario gestured for her to get up. The remaining officers had surrendered.

No! She thought. No! No! No! How could it be? How? She tried to pull herself back together. She and Mario stood and walked around the maze of bodies to where Daisy and the Chancellor, and other people stood. Chancellor Toadell was furious. She could see it on his face.

Koopa Kingdom soldiers were cuffing the Officers.

The couple stood with the group. They were all either furious or upset.

Then, out of nowhere, Guards started to flow into the room. Not Peaches guards, but what she presumed to be the Koopa Kingdoms Guards. Following the Guards was a middle-aged Koopa man in a white suit and several other people in more military style suits.

"President Para..." Peach said under her breath.

They stopped in front of her.

"Ah yes Princess Peach," Para said in a calm, chilling voice. "I have been so looking forward to meeting you."

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? DESTROY A WHOLE CITY BECAUSE OF ME?" Peach angrily ranted.

"Oh Princess, tsk tsk... your naïveté is hilarious. But no. I do not want you. I want something bigger. I want your Kingdom! And soon it'll be mine."

"But you can't. The Senate will stand for this. It won't happen." The chancellor said.

"You really think I would take your foolish excuse for a Senate into consideration? Well, you guest wrong. Starting now, Toad Town is under my control.

Mario jumped at Para. The guards were on him in an instant. Peach watched in horror. Luckily they just stunned him. Peach knelt down next to him and brushed his forehead with her hand.

"Guards, take these prisoners to the Princesses and Master Mario's chambers. I will decide what to do with them in a bit. Also conduct a search of the Castle, if you find anyone take them prisoner and have a shuttle send them to The Destroyer.

The Guards seized them. All of them were cuffed. They were dragged out of the room.

"THE SARASALAND WILL NOT SIT STILL FOR THIS! NUMEROUS SARASALAND DIPLOMATS HAVE BEEN INJURED OR KILLED IN YOUR ATTACK! THIS IS NOT THE-" Daisy shrieked.

Para just snorted as the guards hauled them away.

The Second Koopa Kingdom had just ended. Now it was time For The Koopa Empire to begin.

...

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

 _Bowser had Mario cornered. Mario was injured, Bowser was just about to finish him. Wait... Why is Bowser turning around? It was Luigi, he had distracted the Koopa King. Mario got to his feet he tried to run but he couldn't almost as soon as he stood up, he collapsed. Bowser was sure to win._

 _The battle was going out of view._

 _"Reposition the airship Admiral, I must see this battle," Norah said in a booming voice._

 _"Yes, Special Agent Everly." Replied the Admiral._

 _Norah turned and overlooked the bridge. The crew was frantically moving about. They were both trying to fight off Mushroom Kingdom Star Shroom fighters and reposition the airship so the battle was in sight._

 _Finally, she could see the deck of the airship or a portion of it at least. Luigi and Bowser were still fighting. The young Koopa Prince, Bowser JR. stood by helplessly in his clown car._

 _Luigi and Bowser had moved out of Norah's sight._

 _"Admiral, get this ship properly positioned."_

 _"With all due respect madam, we are trying to fight a-"_

 _"NOW!" She angrily shouted._

 _As the ship moved she turned her eyes to Princess Peach. Mario had limped his way over to her and was now untying the ropes bounding her arms. He and got her free._

 _Why isn't Bowser JR taking care of this? Norah thought._

 _The pair were running away, towards one of the bridge doors._

 _"They can't." She said aloud. "Admiral get fighters and clown cars on that dreadnought."_

 _"Yes, ma'am." The admiral turned away._

 _Just as Norah turned back to the widow a small voice called to her._

 _"Special Agent Everly?" It was one of the crew members._

 _"Yes. Spit it out."_

 _"Um. A star shroom crashed into the propellers, we can no longer position the shi-."_

 _Before he could finish Norah spun on her feet and ran to the nearest door._

 _She ran to the very front of the ship._

 _I'll be able to see the battle from here. She thought._

 _Norah looked over to the dreadnought. Nobody was there. And then she saw it. Bowser and Bowsers JR.'s bodies were falling from the ship._

 _Then a feeling of grief, sadness, and anger came over her._

 _Luigi had killed Bowser._

 _..._

Norah was sweating her palms and head were drenched. The feeling of anger overwhelmed her. Then the feeling faded. She had had this same nightmare for 10 months. This was why she hated Luigi. Norah glanced at her clock. It was 9:45 PM. She had accidentally fallen asleep 2 hours ago. Luckily it was still her break.

Norah stood up. Her hair was soaked with sweat as was her jumpsuit. I guess I'll have a shower, she thought. Norah walked across her small room to the equally small bathroom.

She undressed and got in the shower. Norah had always preferred cold showers. She had always found something calming about them. She thought about Luigi and how he was probably sleeping in his room that was identical to hers. It would be so easy to go in there and kill him. But she couldn't. Captain Montgomery, the organization's leader had told her not to harm him because he could be a valuable bargaining tool.

After finishing her shower and post-shower routines, Norah stepped back into the other room of her small suit in the barracks. The room contained a twin bed, a dresser, two chairs and a small table. There was a single window on the outside wall. She got changed into another black jumpsuit. She put her freshly blow-dried hair into a single fishtail braid.

BEEP, beep, BEEP, beep. Her phone buzzed. There was a single text message, which was odd because now, most everybody just left holo-messages or requested holo-chats. She read the message. It said to meet Captain Montgomery in his office in the main building of the compound. While she was there she could grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria.

...

"So your saying 4 Koopa Airships just appeared out of nowhere?" Norah said in astonishment.

"Yes, they did. It is very strange, I've had one of our technicians look into it." Replied Captain Montgomery.

"Like they'll find anything. Is this even relevant to our operations?"

"Yes it is relevant Norah, the Koopa's have presumably captured Mario, Peach and Daisy they'll find it odd Luigi was not at the baby shower. They'll check the castles computer systems and find out just exactly where Luigi was. They'll come to the Mushwood Forest and find us holding Luigi. And since we've done business with them before they'll likely take us captive as well for not notifying them about our capture." It was a more lengthy reply then Norah thought it would be "And, of course, because we are operating on Mushroom Kingdom Soil." He added as an afterthought.

"I see... Then why don't we just offer him to the Koopas?"

"Norah, for the tenth time today we can't. Princess Peach and Mario might pay more."

Norah loudly exhaled. Quite frankly, she did understand why Montgomery did just simply want to get this burden off their backs. But, he was the one in charge.

"That is all. You may leave."

"Bye," Norah said already halfway out the door.

She walked out of the office into the lodge-like dining area. What was going to happen with Luigi?

...

Senate Office Complex, Senate House, Neo Koopa City.

Even though it was almost 11:00 pm (Koopa Kingdom Standard Time one hour ahead of Toad Town Time) the Senatorial Office Complex was as busy as ever, especially the Presidents Office. Leah Troopa sat at her desk in the Foyer to the Presidents Office. She was busily answering many Holo-messages and responding to emails. She had been deemed the acting President while Para was in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was more stressful then she thought it would be. One of Para's other aides had filled in Leah's usual role.

BEEP. It was a high priority holo-message coming from the Mushroom Castle. It must be the President. Leah gladly answered. Thank god it isn't one of those pro-mushroom kingdom senators calling to complain.

"Hello, Leah. Are you somewhere private?" Para asked.

"I'm in the foyer of your office at my usual desk-" she didn't get to reply.

"Go into my office, I have something very important to tell you."

Leah grabbed the Hologram transceiver and walked into the main office.

"Okay, yes what is it?"

"I have plans for the Koopa Kingdom... Big Plans..."

"Yes, what would those be?"

"The Kingdom is weak! It must reform if we want to survive another year. In a few days, I am going to announce the Reform into the New Koopa Empire. The Mushroom Kingdom will become a part whether they like it or not."

"But the people, won't they form rebellions? Not just in the Mushroom Kingdom, but in our homeland as well? Almost all of our citizens were overwhelmed with joy when the Bowser Monarchy was overthrown and replaced with a Democratic Government. Wouldn't they want to overthrow this new empire to?"

"Yes, Leah, I have taken that into account. The people of our homeland will still be joyous. I plan to keep the Senate and the councils intact. The government will remain democratic, eventually, the Mushroom Kingdom will join us. I have plans to name a regional governor of Toad Town in a few days."

"But Mario, Princess Peach! They will not stand for this!"

"That does not matter. Both of them have been taken, prisoner."

"I see..."

"Well, I must get back to my duties. I will be back in Neo Koopa City in a week. Then my, or should I say, our plan will come into place."

He signed off.

Leah was glad that Toad Town had been captured. Finally, they were getting revenge, real revenge not like the foolish kidnappings put on by the late King. The Mushroom Kingdom would pay for their years of mistreatment and abuse of the soon to be Koopa Empire. Soon...

...


	7. Chapter 7

****~Chapter 7~****

Mushroom Castle, Toad Town

Anger, sadness, and hatred where all things that Princess Peach felt right now. Toad Town had been completely annihilated. Countless diplomats had been taken as prisoners. And worst of all, the Koopa Kingdom had revealed itself to be more powerful than ever. The Great Mushroom Kingdom that had stood for 1000 years was at its knees. The rest of the Military would continue to fight but it was clear that they would be easily defeated. Slowly but surely parts of the kingdom would be captured and become a part of the Koopa Kingdom.

Peach, Mario, Daisy, Chancellor Toadell, Toadiko, and a handful of Peach's Aides had been locked in her suite. It was only a matter of time until they would be transferred to one of the Airships and interrogated. Peach had wondered why they hadn't been sent straight to the cell block on one of the Airships, like Rosalina and the other guests had. But she was glad they hadn't. It was likely they would force her to sign a treaty of some sort. She wouldn't do it. She could not let her people's lives be in the hands of President Para. Peach had changed out of her evening dress into a comfortable, long, pastel pink night robe. Although she would likely be required to change out of it and into something more formal soon.

"We have to get out of here..." She muttered for the umpteenth time.

Mario and the others were in the living room. Peach had gone to the bedroom to get changed.

"Anybody thought of anything?" She said solemnly as she glided through the doorway.

"No... But we will soon. I'm sure of it." Daisy replied. Her makeup smudged from excessive crying.

Peach glanced out the large windows. Toad Town was a burning mess, barely recognizable to what it used to be. A nice, pretty, happy city was now reduced to rubble and ash. Just the thought of all the displaced civilians made her feel even worse.

Peach sat down on one of the couches next to Mario. He wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll get out... I promise." Mario said.

Then something in the back of Peaches mode lit up.

"I know how we can get out!"

"How!" The whole group said somewhat excitedly.

"Somewhere in this suite is a secret passageway leading to one of the hallways somewhere in the palace. We'll have to shut down the castles defense systems and then steal a shuttle and get out of here. I would go but I'm afraid it isn't very fun running while pregnant."

"I'll go!" Mario stood up.

"I'll go to!" Daisy piped in, "what about Rosalina? She's in one of those Airships! We can't just leave her!"

"We'll steal a shuttle and some flight suits and fly to the Airship and free her and the rest of the prisoners and steal another shuttle for them to have safe passage to Toad City," Mario said.

"Okay, then we have a plan."

...

40 or so minutes later they had found the passageway. Daisy and Mario had yet to return from disarming the defense systems. The rest of the group sat anxiously in silence awaiting their return. Suddenly there were voices coming from the main entry door.

"We have orders to take these prisoners to President Para himself." A generic sounding voice said.

"We haven't received these orders yet? What are your ID numbers?" Said another generic voice.

Peach sat in fear. It was a matter of time until they were sent down to Para and then to one of the Airships.

The ID numbers where given.

"There Valid Numbers. Where your orders verbal?"

"Yes, they were issued by the President himself."

"Then you may proceed as planned."

Two figures in the standard Koopa Flight uniforms entered the suite. They shut the door. The figure on the left removed its helmet. It was Daisy!

"Daisy!" Peach shouted quietly so the guards would not hear.

Mario took off the helmet.

"Peach, get changed into something more formal," Mario said, "and wear flats. Be quick we don't have much time. We found out Rosalina and the others are being kept on the Dreadnought."

Peach got changed into a sleeveless black jumpsuit with a white tunic on top. She wore black knee length boots. Once back in the living room Daisy told everyone the plan. The plan was for Mario and Her to escort the group to a shuttle. They would then fly to the Dreadnought and free the others by telling the guards they were to transfer the prisoners to the Palace for President Para. There were some major holes in the plan but it was better than sitting here.

Mario and Daisy put cuffs on everyone.

"Here goes nothing," Peach muttered.

Mario took the lead with Peach, Chancellor Toadell, and the aides walking two by two with Daisy taking the Back. They walked through the castle, mainly taking less used corridors and stairwells. They had made their way to the front entrance of the Castle. Outside, it was no longer raining. Well, it was but the Airships were blocking the rain from hitting the ground. Mario was approached by another in a flight suit. He explained the "orders" and then marched everyone onto one of the parked shuttles.

They got inside and had closed the entrance ramp Peach let out a sigh of relief.

"We're not safe yet." Chancellor Toadell said.

"I know. But at least it's half over," Peach replied. "Mario, Daisy, Do you know how to fly this thing?" She then called into the cockpit.

"No, but it seems simple enough. We've both flew similar vessel in the past. The controls seem similar to our own shroom shuttles." Daisy said.

Peach walked to the cockpit out of the plain grey cargo/troop area.

"Right. Aren't you going to remove our cuffs?"

"I would, but you'll have to put them on again for our trip to the prison block."

...

They had safely landed in the landing bay of the Dreadnought. Daisies heart was beating abnormally fast. She was nervous. The plan has worked up to now but how much longer will it last? She and Mario put their helmets on and round up the "prisoners". This time it was Daisy who took the lead. In the past, she had studied maps and cutaways or Airships. Although they had never come in handy during the past, they sure did now. Once out of the Shuttle they were greeted by a squadron of soldiers.

"Halt!" The leader of the squadron said.

Oh-oh Daisy thought, now was the end. But it wasn't.

"What is your ID number?"

She gave them the number.

"Carry on."

Few! Nobody had thought to ask President Para about his "order" yet. Rather foolish.

Once out of the Hanger Bay they headed aft, toward the cell blocks.

"What cell block are they in?" Peach whispered from behind her.

"E deck, cell block number E501. They're in cells number E50113-E50120"

"And we're on J deck?"

"Correct."

Airship Dreadnoughts had 11 standard floors and 4 half floors above the main deck, like where the bridge was located. J deck was the second lowest deck. K Deck was mainly an engineering floor, there was barely any access to it. The Dreadnought class airship was much larger than standard class airships.

Daisy gulped. They were going to be caught. Sooner or later.

...

They had safely made it to the Cell Block on E deck. It wasn't as heavily guarded as Dasiy had expected. There were two Officers sitting at the command desk and three guards scattered around the Cell Blocks Foyer. But they probably weren't planning for a surprise break out.

"Where are you taking these prisoners?" Asked one of the officers.

"We have orders to transfer these Prisoners to this cell block, issued by President Para himself," Daisy said.

"I'll have to check on that-"

BANG! Mario ran up next to her and shot the Officer. The other officer grabbed his pistol. The guards also retrieved their weapons. But Daisy was faster she grabbed the gun off of the flight suits utility belt and shot the other Officer. BANG!

"Mario, Try to hold off these Guards. I'm gonna take the cuffs off everyone." Daisy said urgently.

Peach and the others were crouching on the ground. Daisy quickly un-cuffed them.

"Don't move!" She said to Peach and the others.

Then, she was back crouching behind the front of the desk again. This was the most action Daisy had experienced in the past 10 months. She didn't like it, but it definitely beet doing nothing. She and Mario had shot down two of the guards. The other was running down the hall of the cell block.

"I'll go stop that guard!" Mario yelled.

Daisy walked around to the back of the arch-shaped desk. She grabbed the key ring off the belt of the dead Koopa Officer. Peach, The Chancellor, and their aides stood up.

"Take these!" Daisy said as she threw the Officers Pistols towards Peach and Chancellor Toadell.

"Peach, Chancellor Toadell, stand guard. Two of your aides can have these Guards guns. I'm going to unlock the cells." Daisy was already down the hall.

"E50113-20." She said to herself while looking at the numbers on the doors. "13!" She had found the first cell.

Swiftly, she began unlocking the doors one by one and then ushered the diplomats into the hallway. There had to be at least 5 of them in every single room. These were the lucky ones. The only ones that could be saved. It was likely others were still hiding in the castle and even more had run out of the castle into the bombardment. She opened the last door.

"DAISY?!" Rosalina was surprised. "How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"We'll explain later. Hurry!" Daisy bellowed. "Follow me!"

Daisy gestured for Rosalina to leave the cell and join the rest of the diplomats.

"Everyone, Hurry. Princess Peach and Chancellor Toadell are waiting in the cell block foyer. We're going to steal a shuttle to get you out of here." Daisy called back while walking.

The large group reached the end of the hallway.

"Your all safe!" Peach chimed. "But we still have to get out of here." She then said in a lest cheery voice.

"Now we just have to escape."

…


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8~****

The Dreadnaught Destroyer, Toad Town Airspace

"Hurry!" Peach shouted back to the diplomats.

Almost outta here. Peach though.

They were on I deck, one deck above the Landing Bay. The ships alarms where blazing. It was a miracle that they hadn't been captured yet. After escaping from the cell block, Daisy had led the group to a uniform closet. Most of the Diplomats had ditched their elaborate outfits and changed into standard Koopa Military uniforms. Peach hadn't changed, as none of the uniforms would have the room to accommodate her pregnant stomach.

"This way!" Mario called.

He opened a door and ushered everyone inside. It was a stairwell leading down to J deck. Peach hustled down the stairs, everyone followed.

...

The large group was standing outside one of the entrances to the Landing Bay.

"So that's the shuttle we came here in," Daisy said, pointing at one of the many ships. "Me, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Chancellor Toadell, and Peach's closest aides will come with us, every one else, you're going to go in that shuttle. Head for Toad City. As far as we know it's safe there."

"Are we going to Toad City too?" Rosalina Asked.

"No, it is too obvious. Peach has a villa in Mushrise Heights. We're going there."

"Is everyone ready?" Mario questioned.

The majority nodded their heads in agreement.

"Here we go..." Peach muttered under her breath.

Mario pulled up his gun. BANG! The soldiers in the Landing Bay were taken by surprise, but they were still ready to fight. All the soldiers in the Landing Bay turned away from their tasks.

Peach pulled out her pistol. BANG! She hit one of them.

"We need to get closer to the shuttles! Follow me!" Daisy shrieked.

She ran from the small entrance hallway onto the deck of the Landing Bay. Once behind a crate, she gestured everyone to follow. Mario and some of the diplomats started running towards the large stack of supply crates. Then, there was a scream. One of the diplomats had been shot. Their body collapsed to the deck. Another went to help the fallen diplomat.

"No! We must leave him! We can't save him, he's dead!" Chancellor Toadell said.

Peach was furious. First, her country was invaded, then these, these Monsters had the audacity to kill her subjects. No, she would not let this happen, at least not without a fight. She ran, faster than ever before across the Landing Bay to behind the crates.

"Daisy, get the diplomats to the shuttle, NOW!" Peach said angrily.

Daisy didn't respond but she turned her head toward the shuttles. BANG! BANG! They had to get out of here quick, there was little to no chance they would survive unless they got out in a few minutes. Peach poked her head around the side of the crate, then her arm. She loaded this pistol and fired BANG! She had shot another soldier. She pulled her body back behind the crate. Peach turned her head to Daisy, she wasn't there. Then she looked toward the shuttles. There was Daisy, and half the Diplomats sneaking unnoticed toward one of the shuttles. Daisy was now tampering with the exterior control panel, she got the ramp open. The soldiers shooting at the crates turned away towards the shuttle.

"Now our chance! Diplomats, go to that shuttle," she pointed at the shuttle Daisy had unlocked. "The rest of you, Chancellor, my aides, come with me and Mario!" Peach yelled, so her voice could be heard over the sound of gunfire.

Peach peaked around the corner of the crate again, it was clear everyone was focusing on Daisy. But what she didn't see was a sole soldier out of her sight. Then, BANG! There was a throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"Ahhg!" She moaned.

Mario pointed his gun at the soldiers and shot him on the spot.

"Mario, help!"

"It's okay. There's a Medical Kit onboard the shuttle.

He picked her up. She was cradled in his arms.

"Come on follow me!" He screamed at Peach's Aides and Chancellor Toadell.

Mario started to run towards their shuttle. Peach tried to turn her head to See the Chancellor and her aides. They were all safe, except, where was chancellor Toadell? NO! NO! NO! There was his lifeless body on the ground. NO! It couldn't be, it couldn't! Chancellor Toadell and Peach had known each other since they where teenagers.

"No!" Peach whimpered. "No!"

"Shh." Peach we're in the shuttle now." Mario set her down on the single emergency medical bed.

"Everything's going to be alright..." Then all she saw was black.

….

Woosh, the shuttles entrance ramp closed. The Diplomats where off to safety in Toad City. For how long it would remain safe was unknown.

Daisy grabbed her gun, and ran, she ran towards the other shuttle. Toadiko and Mario were outside on the ramp, holding off the soldiers.

"IS EVERYONE INSIDE?" Daisy shouted at Mario.

"YES! HURRY UP GET INSIDE AND START THE ENGINES ME AND TOADIKO WILL HOLD OFF THE SOLDIERS TILL THEN." Mario shouted back.

Daisy ran up the ramp. In the main holding bay, Peaches Aides where huddled around the medical bed, where someone was laying. No, not someone, Peach.

"Peach! What happened?" She said with worry.

"She got shot in the shoulder, it should be fine though." Replied one of the Aides. "Toadbert and some others are in the cockpit waiting for you."

Daisy walked to the cockpit entrance. The aides were preparing the shuttle for flight. The pilot and co-pilot seats where empty. For her and Mario, she thought. She took the pilots seat and cranked the engine on.

"Someone, get Mario and Toadiko on board so we can get outta here."

"Yes, ma'am."

...

"DAISY! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Mario barked.

Daisy took the engines out of standby. The soldiers were now shooting at the fleeing shuttle, but they were no match for the shuttles built-in weapons system.

"Mario, see if you can shoot up the landing bay, we might as well cause as much damage as possible."

"Right on it."

BOOM! Below them was a huge explosion, the while landing bay erupted in flames just as the shuttle had escaped into the sky. As soon as they were out in the air the Dreadnought and nearest mid-class airship had their cannons on them. Luckily Daisy had trained for situations like this.

"Daisy? If the airships have these so-called Boo-Shields then why can't this shuttle?" Mario asked.

"Very good point. Look for one. If there is one it will be very useful."

"Daisy! We have a problem. The dreadnought has activated it's anchor beams! What do we do!" Toadbert said in terror.

She had a plan. It would only work if there was indeed a boo shield on this shuttle.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. I have a plan."

She pushed up the leaver that would accelerate the engine. As long as where traveling faster then the Anchor Beams they would be fine.

"I found the boo shield button! Should I activate it?" Mario said with genuine excitement.

"No, not yet at least. When I say now, hit it."

The shuttle was now dangerously close to the mid-class airship.

"We're gonna hit it! Where all dead!" Toadbert shrieked.

"NOW!" Daisy said.

Mario hit the button, the boo shield was activated. They were invisible. Daisy pulled up just before they hit the other airship. Just then, the dreadnoughts Anchor Beam had locked onto the mid-class airship. Daisy redirected the shuttle out of the way so they wouldn't be crushed when the two ships collided.

"Very, very good idea. If it wasn't for you, Daisy, we would have likely been caught." Mario praised Daisy.

"It was nothing," She blushed, "Now to Mushrise Heights."

Then, a rush of sadness ran over her. Toad Town, the Mushroom Kingdom was now under the control of the Koopa Kingdom. What she had called home for the last 7 years was now gone.

...

Mushroom Castle, Toad Town

"Excuse me, you let them do what?"

President Para was enraged. Yes, he had captured Toad Town, and soon the whole Mushroom Kingdom. But Princess Peach and Mario had escaped, along with their unborn children. With Mario at large, the Koopa Kingdom could cease to exist in a few days. But it wouldn't, Mario could not defeat millions of hate-fuelled soldiers.

"They escaped, sir, we had no idea." An officer squeaked out in nervous terror.

"Why didn't you have there verbal orders checked with me? That could have easily defused this whole situation." Para said in his, calm and chilling voice.

"Officer, this was not your fault at all. Please summon the soldiers that where guarding the Royal Suite. And summon the Admiral of the Destroyer via Hologram as well."

"Yes, Sir!"

5 minutes later the Admiral of the Destroyer and the three soldier guards were in Mushroom Kingdoms inner council chamber that Para was using as a makeshift office.

"Do you know why you were summoned?" Para asked.

"No, Sir." The other three muttered in unison.

"Does the name Princess Peach Toadstool-Mario ring a bell?" The three gulped in terror. "Yes, I thought it would. What about my "orders" I gave Master Mario and Daisy of Sarasaland. Do those sound familiar?"

"Yes, sir. They do." One of the soldiers quavered.

"Why did you not have they orders check with me?"

"Err... Everyone makes mistakes?" The other soldier croaked.

"Wrong!" Para sneered. "It is because you in incapable of serving in my military. What you did was highly treasonous. I am hear by declaring you under arrest. Guards, take them away!"

Two guards emerged from the shadows of the room and left with the two soldiers.

"As for you Admiral, I congratulate you one disengaging your Anchor Beams before there was a major collision. However, your crew could not capture a small group of prisoners even though you had numerous chances to. Because of this, I see that the personnel of this airship are too incompetent for such an important job. I have contacted another dreadnought with superior personnel. You shall return to The Capital when they arrive."

"Yes, sir president." The admiral had a disappointed look on his face.

"That is it, please leave me now."

The holo-chat ended.

"President Para?" A voice came from the entrance of the large room.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We have located the whereabouts of Luigi Mario. He is currently exploring the large Mushwood Forest."

"I see, arrange a search party to be sent out to find him. Once they do, have him sent here under maximum security."

"Yes, Sir! I will pass this on to the General."

The figure walked out of the room. Now with Luigi's location, The Koopa Kingdom, or should he say, the New Koopa Empire would have ultimate control over Mario and Peach. Surely they would do anything to save him. Even if it meant turning themselves in.

...


	9. Interlude - Chapter 9

**~Interlude~**

Toad Town

"Momma! Momma!" A young Toad called out. "What happened Momma?!"

"Hush darling, mommies here. Everything is going to be perfectly fine." She gently caressed his Mushroom Cap.

But the truth was, it wasn't. Toadette Mushton and her family were the lucky ones, or, possibly the unlucky ones. Their house had survived the horrific events that had happened moments ago. But now, it was likely they would be sent to a prison camp.

"Daddy, what's that giant flying ship doing in the sky? I thought Mario defeated Bowser!" Her son, Toad JR. said in awe. He did not know the seriousness of this situation. He was unaware that Toad Town was now under Koopa Kingdom control. He was too young for this to be happening, far too young.

"I don't know son," said the father, Toad. "But we have to get going"

"Why?"

"We just do, for reasons, I can't explain."

He looked to Toadette. To Toad JR this was just a game. For all he knew, the bombardment was just the sound of thunder and lightning. Toad gestured Toadette into the other room.

"We have to get going, pack only what is necessary." Toad panicked.

"Calm down, everything will work out." She tried to smile. "Where are we going to go? We have nowhere else to stay."

"We'll head east, to the Sarasaland. We'll find refuge there."

"Okay, but-"

"We have to get going NOW! Before they find us."

"Okay, Okay. I'll get Juniors and my stuff together. You get yours."

...

"Momma? Why do we have to go? Will we come back?" Toad JR blubbered.

"The enemies are here, but don't worry, I and daddy will keep them away," she paused, "will be back, one day..."

Toadette looked around the house, one last time as a tear rolled down her cheek. She took Junior in her arms and locked the door. She ran to the car, which Toad had started moments ago. Toadette got in the passenger's seat and clutched Toad JR's to her chest, so he would not see the horrors that were once his home. Toad started driving, and fast, taking backroads to reduce the likelihood of being spotted. There were few others fleeing, by foot or otherwise. The bombing had killed the majority of the tears streaked her face. She was devastated. No words could describe how she felt.

They had reached the outskirts of town. The houses here were fine like nothing ever happened. But yet, the epic shadow of the Dreadnought still loomed over them.

"Junior, you can look now if you want," Toadette said in a soothing voice.

He turned and looked out the windshield.

"Momma, where are we going?"

"To the Sarasaland, our only hope."

As she stared off into the distance, she knew they would come back here someday. Not when or not how, but she knew they would.

...

Mushwood Forest

I've gotta get out of here. Thought Luigi. But he couldn't. Not with his burns and broken bones, it would be at least 2 more weeks. Thanks to new technology, healing wounds and broken bones were easier than ever. Bones only took a few weeks to mend while deep wounds could heal in a matter of days.

"I give up." He sighed.

He eased into the comfortable chair that faces the window. Rain, rain, rain. Would it ever stop? It had only been a few days but at this rate, Toad Town would flood if it hadn't already. Wait, Toad Town. The Castle, Peach and Mario! The baby shower! It was happening right now, he was missing it. Maybe he would be let free. Not likely but maybe. There was a Holo-transceiver on the table next to the Chair. He grabbed it and turned it on.

"Enter access code." The machine said.

Luigi tried the most obvious codes. None worked. So there goes that plan. It was useless to try anything else, it would just waste his energy. Then, the door slid open. It was the women. Her expression was calm, but yet Luigi could still feel her angry aura.

"Come with me. You have to go." Her voice was tense like she was worried about something.

"Where? To Toad Town, home?" Luigi said sarcastically, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"No! Of course not. I'm being serious."

"So am I! Let me free. Who are you? What's your name? Why do you despise me?"

She was taken aback by his aggressive tone.

"I CANT TAKE YOU TO TOAD TOWN!"

"Why?"

"Because," her facial expressions changing, "because, Toad Town doesn't exist anymore..."

"Sure... Lady, you can lie all you want. But Mario will come looking for me and he will find us. When he does your while organization will be placed under arrest for kidnapping and likely much more. So I suggest you let me free." His tone was deadly serious.

She was getting mad. And fast.

"Are you threatening me? I'd be careful if I where y-"

"Take me to Toad Town. It's don't destroyed it can't be, it's impossible!"

"It is possible and it happened."

The woman pulled out a hologram viewer. It played an animation of an armada of airships bombarding Toad Town.

"We have to take you somewhere else..." She said. "The Koopa's have likely already sent out a search party looking for you."

Luigi was shocked. He was speechless.

"Okay." He blurted out. Unable to say anything else.

"My name is Norah, by the way." Her cold, voice slightly warmer. "Now we have to go. Quick."

Luigi didn't speak. He just nodded in agreement. Toad Town was destroyed. What happened to his family and friends? Would he ever see them again? He couldn't think about the future, only the present.

...

 _A/N Sorry for the extremely late / short chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

****~Chapter 10~****

Mushrise Heights

Peach laid groggily on the bed. She felt an intense pain in her shoulder but could not remember what it was from. Besides that, everything seemed right with the world. She rolled over to look at Mario. He wasn't there. For a moment she looked out the giant floor to ceiling windows at the canyon.

Wait.

This wasn't the Castle! Where's Mario? Where am I? She swung her legs off the bed and looked down. She was wearing a black sleeveless jumpsuit. There was a white tunic on the floor, bandages wrapped around her shoulder. Then she remembered. The attack on Toad Town, the prisoners, the escape. Then, when she thought it was impossible to have another bad thought, she did.

Peach clutched her belly and let out a sigh of relief. Her babies were safe. Thank god, she thought. Then she wanted to cry, her home was destroyed and now in the hands of the evil President Para. It wouldn't take long until they had Toad City under siege. Then the rest of the kingdom would crumble.

Peach stood up, she felt dizzy from lying down for so long. She observed her surroundings. It was her and Mario's bedroom in their villa in Mushirse Heights. Everything was exactly where she left it last time she was here. The giant windows that wrapped around 2 of the rooms 4 walls were crystal clear, the caretaker was taking good care of the place. Enough about that, she thinks. There are much more important things I have to deal with.

Peach left the room and walked down the hall into the join living/kitchen/dining area. At the large dining table, Mario, Rosalina, Toadiko, Toadbert, and some others sat. They were clearly in a deep discussion.

"Why didn't any of you wake me?" She asked groggily.

Everyone's heads turned to look at her.

"Where's Daisy?"

"Peach! I'm glad to see you okay-"

"You need the rest Peachy," Mario said, cutting off Toadiko. "Daisy is lying down in one of the guest rooms. She's exhausted like you are."

"I'm- I'm not tired." Peach yawned.

"Yes you are, and you need to rest, for the babies."

She shot a tired glare in his direction before taking a seat at the table. "There I'm sitting, is that resting enough for you? What are we talking about?"

Rosalina gave Peach a sympathetic look.

"We're talking about what's to be done with the, err, Koopa Crisis. Peach, don't worry about it, you need rest." Rosalina said.

"I don't care about rest! My whole life has been destroyed! I'm pretty sure this is more important than lying down." Peach Snapped.

Toadiko gave in. "We're going to have to go to the Sarasaland. Daisy's father will certainly help us. You are dear friends with Daisy, and we were, err are, the Sarasalands greatest neighbor, and almost 90% of all their exports come here." Toadiko Sighed. "And Mario, why don't you tell Peach about your little plan?"

"What Plan? Mario What?"

"I'm going to the Mushwood Forest to find Luigi. We can't leave him here in soon to be enemy territory. Once I find him, we'll be heading to the Imperial Palace in Chai City in the Sarasaland." He said

"Oh, Mario. I can't disagree. It's the right thing to do. He's family."

Rosalina's hologram receiver beeped.

"It's a forwarded holo-recording from Toad and Toadette." She said.

"Play it." Peach said eagerly.

Rosalina placed the Holo-receiver on the table. A picture of Toad, and Toadette with Toad JR. in her lap appeared. They were in a car.

"Hello Rosalina, please make sure this message gets to Peach and Mario it is very important." Said the image of Toad.

"We are meeting up with a group of other citizens at the Sarasaland boarder, we know peace will be found there. We receive a rather... Um... Disturbing radio transmission a fees minutes ago. We recorded it, here it is." Toadette said.

The image of the family disappeared. Peach was worried and terrified about what they would hear. A image of a speaker appeared, indicating it was a sound only recording. The bone chilling voice of President Para played.

"Good morning, citizens of the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms, there is some very important information to be shared. This war between our two kingdoms has to stop, it has been going on for way to long. Now, the cruel, hate filled Princess Peach has signed a treaty, validating the occupation of Toad Town and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom." He paused. "Now, the war can stop. I am here today to announce the reform of the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms into the New Koopa Empire. The congress shall remain. Former citizens of the old Mushroom Kingdom will be slowly integrated into Koopa Society. Good day citizens. Our new Empire shall stand strong." His voice stopped. The picture of the speaker disappeared.

Peach was livid. She grabbed the transceiver and smashed it against the wall. She abruptly stood up and ran to her room, locking the door.

"Peach! Open up!" Mario shouted through the door.

But she could hear through her loud sobs. She ran into the master closet and sat in the corner, uncontrollable weeping the whole time.

Mario had gotten the door unlocked. He was sitting on the floor next to her, holding her in his arms. She leaned into him.

"It's okay, it's okay honey. We'll stop them." he comforted her. "Hush now."

The two sat there crying, for a very long time. At least a few hours later, Daisy came and knocked on the closet door. Mario stood up, helping Peach up.

"You should really lye down Peach," Daisy said solemnly.

She just nodded.

"Tomorrow Mario is leaving to find Luigi and were going to the Sarasaland, my home. It's gonna be a big day, so get some rest. You need it."

Daisy helped Peach to bed. Mario kissed her on the forehead.

"It's going to be okay my dear. I promise."

Mario an Daisy left the room. Only to be greeted by another depressing new alert.

...


	11. Chapter 11

****~Chapter 11~****

Mushrise Heights

"We have breaking news out of Toad City." Said the voice of a newscaster.

"Oh no." Daisy groaned.

"The Newly formed Koopa Empire has just dropped a large bobomb on the Capital City of the Federal Republic of Yoshi Island. The president, who was elsewhere at the time of the bombing, has surrendered himself, and the nation to Emperor Para and the Koopa Empire. For more information, please switch to The Mushroom Kingdom 24/7 news channel."

"Oh my god," Mario said, his face as pale as snow. "What is to be done with this?"

"Tomorrow, when we leave for my home and you leave to find Luigi, my father will take care of this!" Daisy was furious.

Rosalina, still sitting at the table, changed the frequency of the holo-receiver-radio hybrid to the MRK247 channel.

"They will have the whole work under their control very soon if they keep seizing land at this rate!" The voice of a new caster shrieked.

"Please, turn that off Rosalina!" Mario said. "It's not helping anyone."

She turned it off.

"Sorry, just thought it would be good to be constantly updated with the new info," Rosalina said trying to be happy.

This was all too much for Daisy to process. She could not imagine how Mario and Peach felt. The Mushroom Kingdom had been their home since childhood. The location where all Peach's childhood memories occurred had been annihilated. Daisy had called the Toad Town her home since she started attending the Mushroom Kingdom University, seven years ago. She was doing all she could to hold back the tears.

"Mario, are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you to save Luigi?" Daisy asked anxiously.

"No, I have to do this by myself. All of you need to find safety in Daisy's homeworld."

"I can come with you-"

"No. You need to go home, it's been far too long anyway." He said firmly.

"Okay. I'm going out to the Landing Pad to work on the Shroom Princess. Make sure it's all okay for tomorrow. Come get me if anything big happens."

...

The Shroom Princess was Peach's private royal aircraft. It was a speedy, arrow-shaped, shiny silver thing. It was equipped with 3 passenger cabins, two bathrooms, public sitting areas, a small kitchen, small cargo bay, and roomy cockpit. It was usually used for diplomatic missions but had not been used since the last time Peach and Mario had come here.

The smaller Koopa Shuttle was on the landing pad next to the Royal Shuttle. She would have to look at that and make sure everything was good for Mario tomorrow, especially after the brutal escape yesterday.

She inspected the outside of the royal ship. From what she could tell, everything was fine. Now to inspect the inside. She pressed a button and the walkway ramp opened. Daisy walked into the foyer of the craft. The entryway was a dull grey color, as was most of the bottom level of the ship. The bottom level of the ship contained the cargo hold, engines, and crew quarters. There was a small elevator in the foyer that led to the lavish upper floor. The elevator opened up to a sitting room which had a couch, a few chairs, a wet bar, and a conference table. There were 5 doors off of this room. One small bathroom, a kitchen, and three luxurious passenger cabins. Daisy loved the Shroom Princess. She loved flying, it felt calming to her. She was glad that she would be piloting it tomorrow. Once in the main room, Daisy walked up a short flight of stairs into the sleek white cockpit. She ran her hand along the console, excited to fly, and temporarily forget about all the problems.

"Daisy, there you are." Rosalina calmly said from behind her.

Daisy screamed. "AHHH!"

"Shhh. Don't worry it's just me."

"You almost gave me a heart attack. What is it?"

"I- I have something I have to tell you." Rosalina Sighed.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Daisy asked with concern. "Well, err it's obviously not but, is something in particular bugging you?"

"I'm just going to get it off my chest now." She said, "I kissed Peach a few days ago when we had lunch." She bit her lip. Her face full of shame, not for kissing Peach, but for kissing a married person.

Daisy was in shock. This was the last thing she had imagined.

"W-what? When? How?" Daisy was dazed.

Rosalina sighed. "When Peach went to The Corner Café to have lunch with you, and you were sick. I had coincidentally gone in to get a cup of coffee when I ran into her. After a bit of talking, I kissed her. Please don't tell her or anyone else I told you this."

"Wow... I don't know what to say."

Rosalina started to say something but Daisy cut her off.

"Don't you think you should tell Mario? I mean he is her husband."

"I want to. But I don't want to ruin our friendship and their relationship."

"The only way you'll ruin it is if you don't tell them!" Daisy said.

"That's true," Rosalina paused "I'm going with Mario to find Luigi. It'll be safer with two people, and then I will have some time to talk to him about things..."

"That's a good idea."

"I'm let you finish checking the ships now."

"Okay."

Rosalina walked away. Leaving Daisy alone with her thoughts. She finished inspecting the Shroom Princess and its escape pods. The ship was all ready for the flight tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Daisy thought. Tomorrow she will return home, see her family. But also tomorrow Peach will leave her home, and not return for who knows how long. She will be leaving behind everything she ever knew. Tomorrow was a new day for the better or the worst.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~**

Senate Office Complex, Neo Koopa City, Koopa Empire

The Koopa Kingdom had been reformed once again, Yoshi's Island captured, and the Mushroom Kingdom would soon be fully under the control of the Empire. The citizens of the kingdom were the happiest they had been since the previous government reform.

From her office window, Leah Troopa could see happy citizens parading around the park outside the senate hall. There was a much smaller group protesting in anger at the decision. Normally they would be prosecuted for treason, but the government had to make the citizens think they have full freedom of speech. That would likely change once the empire had captured a significantly larger amount of Mushroom Kingdom land.

Leah's computer dinged. She when back to her desk, and pressed a button, turning on the holographic screen. A message popped up, a shuttle full of prisoners that Mario and his entourage hadn't saved would arrive in 3 hours. Hopefully, there would be someone that would be useful to the empire. Maybe a diplomat or state employed scientist. Then they could find out more about the internal workings of the government and their weapons.

Her holo receiver lit up. It was President Para. She had a second to fix her hair then she answered.

"Hello, Leah." He said with his chilling, ever calm voice.

"President, I mean Emperor Para. What is it?"

"As you know, Princess Peach and her associates have escaped out clutches one again. I would like you to do anything in your power to try to find them."

"Yes, sir! I will get on it ASAP!"

"Very well. And your temporary presidential powers ceased to exist as soon as I declared the Empire. I have allowed you special access to all military and government files that were previously unavailable to you. You will also receive access to any records of the old Mushroom Kingdom Government and the Toad Security Force, once we gain control of them. I am not sure if they will be of any help, but we must use all resources to find them and end them."

"Very well. Have a nice day Emperor."

Leah saluted and ended the transmission.

Put an end to them... Is that what he said? Yes, she despised the couple as much as any Koopa, but to kill them! To kill their unborn children? That wasn't fair, Leah couldn't tell Para where they were. She couldn't tell anyone. But she would have to unless she wanted to die.

Sigh. Time to get to work I guess. She thought.

…..

It took her longer than expected to log onto the file server of the Koopa Troop Investigation Unit. She had not yet been provided access to the enemy server. It was now time to work. But the thought of what would happen disgusted her. And it would her fault if they got... Murdered.

"Computer, bring up any files on Princess Peach," Leah commanded the computer.

"Searching. Searching. 1000+ files found." The computer stated.

Leah clicked on the first file. It was just background information, which she already knew. The next seven files were similar to the previous. Each getting more and more in-depth. The eighth file was slightly more interesting. It was a timeline of the Princesses life up until last year when the unit had been temporarily shut down from the collapse of Bowser's government.

Her parents had died when she was four. It must have been tough for her. The first time she had really been exposed to the public eye was when she was thirteen. Five years later, she had been deemed head of state by Viceroy Toadsworth. Everything else in the timeline was basically public knowledge.

She clicked on the next few files, they were entries from Bowser's journal. Many of the words had strangely been censored, so they were of little use. Most of them just contained the word Princess or Peach. After that, there were a few childhood photos. How had the KTIS cam across those pictures? She had never previously been informed of a spy who had possible resided in the Mushroom Castle. That was the only way these pictures could have been possessed. More censored letters and diary entries, this time from members of King Bowser's court. Something referencing Bowser's children, which in fact, Leah had no knowledge to there current whereabouts or wellbeing. She would have to look into it later.

The next file was a video interrogation. In the middle of a poorly lit room, sat Princess Peach in orange prison attire. This was a shocker to Leah. She had always assumed that Peach was kept in the fanciest of fancy as if Bowser was trying to impress her. Most of the video consists of an interrogator asking her multiple questions. Peach hardly answered any of them, even after being injected with toxins, and being shocked.

The video was sickening. Never had she seen an interrogation. And never did she want to see one again.

...

It has been an hour since she started searching. There was little to nothing useful about locating where the Princess might go in a emergency, just when she was about to give up, she came across a list of people that had been in the princesses inner circle. It consisted of the usuals, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Chancellor Toadell, Toadko and Toadbert, Rosalina, the majority of the ruling council and a few senators. But there was one name that stuck out like a sore thumb. Juliet Toadsby.

Who was this person? Leah could not remember ever seeing or hearing that name before. Obviously Peach trusted her and she was probably a high ranking official, so why had she never been mentioned before? Was it a pseudonym? This wasn't her job, she was trying to look for a list of residences. The name was quickly jotted down on a notepad.

The computer made a dinging noise.

"Access to the file system of the Mushroom Kingdom Government and the Toad Security force has been authorized. Reminder. Prisoners arrive in 1 and a half hours." Spoke the monotone voice.

Thank god. Maybe she could find something useful now.

"Computer, search keywords Princess Peach, Master Mario, and emergency residences."

"Files found."

There were only 20 files that were relevant to the keywords. The first file was a disclaimer about not to view the following files without authorization and that charges can and will be pressed. The second file was a list of residences. 18 residences to be exact.

\- Mushroom Palace

\- Toad Town Townhouse

\- Toad City Penthouse

\- Upper Fungiville Townhouse

\- Northern Coast Vacation Home

\- Mushrise Heights Vacation House

\- Seaside Town Villa

\- Archipelago Estates

And those were just the ones most frequently used. Many of the other buildings had not been visited in years. According to the documents, these other buildings were deprived of Water and Electricity. It was unlikely the entourage would head to any of them. Mushroom Castle and Toad Town Townhouse could be crossed off for obvious reasons. The penthouse was unlikely, as Koopa forces were already heading for Toad City and would arrive before nightfall. Fungiville Townhouse was also unlikely, as Fungiville was located in the Toad City metropolitan district. That left four possible locations.

\- Northern Coast Vacation Home

\- Mushrise Heights Villa

\- Seaside Town Villa

\- Archipelago Estates

There would not be enough fuel in the small shuttle they had stolen to reach the northern coast or the Mushroom Archipelago.

Time to do some research on the two remaining residences. Leah thought.

Mushrise Heights Vacation House was a beautiful futuristic house on the side of a cliff located in the tourist town of, well Mushrise Heights. The villa was equipped with two large landing pads, large enough for the Royal Aircraft. It was located near the Toadwood Forest, where according to sources, Luigi was last seen.

On the other hand, the other villa was large luxurious. It was located in Seaside Town and surrounded by a large amount of land. There were pristine ocean views and many amenities.

Stop it. Leah told herself. She was acting like she was booking a vacation not trying to find Emperor Para's most wanted.

Anyway, Seaside villa was further away from Toad Town and would be more sustainable to hide it for long periods of time.

However, it was likely that they would all flee the country eventually, to Sarasaland, or the Bean Kingdom.

I have an idea. Leah though. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?!

She logged on to the newly authorized Mushroom Kingdom satellite system and zoomed in on Mushrise Villa. There was the stolen shuttle. She could see figures moving around on the landing pad as the map was in real time.

She had found the escapees. This would earn her a huge promotion. To be the one to put an end to Mario Mario and Peach Mario-Toadstool! She would be famous!

But she couldn't. She could not harm these people. What had the done to her? Nothing. It was the Koopa Kingdom, now Empire, that had started this giant mess, to begin with! Peach never wished destruction on the Koopa's before Bowser. No, she couldn't. What would happen to the babies? Would they be executed with there parents or would Para try to twist them into whatever sick image he imagined? Someone to do all his dirty work for him. The thought made her want to puke.

But this is treason. I couldn't possibly commit treason. But yet, it the right thing to do. I'm deleting all the files on official residences. I never found anything. And with a click of a button, all of it was gone.

Leah ran to her office washroom and started to cry. Why was she having these feelings of doubting her empire? Why did she delete the files? There was no way to think clearly right now.

The crying lasted a solid 20 minutes, by now, she had forgotten all about Juliet Toadsby. Then she remembered she had to meet the prisoners in only 15 minutes. Being on time was a must, everything had to be seen as normal. Nothing had happened. Nothing.

...

A/N: hehe well look at that... almost a year late and I've decided to update. No way I would leave y'all hanging. Thanks to any old readers who are still gonna continue to read and to any new readers thanks for checking out my story! Sorry for any grammar issues or anything like that. Im typing on my phone ad auto correct is, well, a b*tch. if you could leave a review that would be amazing. thanks! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

Toadwood Forest, New Koopa Empire.

Moments ago, Norah had notified Luigi about the destruction of his home. Now, the two of them were in an underground bunker hidden in the forest away from the base camp. Norah had briefly taken Luigi to see Captain Toadsen. He had told her where to hide with Luigi, and when he thought the Koopa Patrol would be coming. It would most likely be tomorrow morning around 8 or later. 10 or probably more hours down here with only Luigi. Just the thought of him made her angry. Earlier she had felt some sympathy towards him because of the destruction of his home. But she did not know why.

When she had served under King Bowser as an elite military member, to carry out his most secret of tasks, it was high up on the list to destroy Toad Town. So why was she now feeling sympathetic towards Luigi, the murderer of King Bowser? Maybe it was because she had called Toad Town "home" for a period of time.

"It's just us down here now," Luigi mumbled, disrupting her thoughts.

"Yep," Norah grumbled back. She shot him an angry glared. "You rest now. I'm going to stand guard for a few hours. I'll wake you up when I need to rest, although I don't imagine you'll be of any use in that wheelchair if anything does happen."

"I'll wake you if anything happens." He replied.

She nodded.

It would be so easy to end all of this right now. But she couldn't. Her friends and colleagues would be very disappointed. Captain Toadsen would definitely fire her. Maybe worse. Mario and Daisy would be out for her head and they would not stop until they got it. Maybe, just maybe, somehow she could turn the tables. Instead of Toadsen and the group holding Luigi for ransom, she could hold him hostage. But she knew that that wouldn't work. She knew that she would always lose. Nothing ever went her way. Not anymore at least.

The night had just begun. She would be up for a while still. Overwhelmed in thoughts and nervous for the morning, Norah had drifted into unconsciousness. Possibly one of the last peaceful nights of sleep that she would have in a while.

...

"Norah! Wake up!" Luigi Whispered.

She jolted awake. What time was it? Why was there light coming through the crack in the trap door?

"Wha- what time is it?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but it's after six."

Could she really have slept that long? Why hadn't Luigi woken her? What if something had happened.

"Why did you wake me up! What if something happened?" She jeered, all of a sudden angry.

"I just got up a few minutes ago myself!"

Then, from outside came the sound. A sound that Norah had heard a million times before. It was the sound of multiple Koopa Shuttles approaching.

What! This can be. It's too early.

She gestured at Luigi to be quiet.

The sound of the shuttles stopped in a few minutes. All of a sudden it was very, very quiet. Then, the muffled sound of the entrance ramps descending.

"What's going on?"

"Shh! Do you really think I know."

Norah glanced over to Luigi, he really did look distraught. Well, at least now he knows how she had felt, and still felt some days. He could feel her pain. The pain he had partially put her through.

...

It had been at least another six hours in the bunker. There had been little to no communication between the two, for the most part, both of them had just sat there in silence. The shuttles still remained, it was unknown when they would leave and how long they would be down here.

The trap door started to move. Norah pulled her gun from her belt. She was ready to shoot.

"Norah! It's me, Kyle. Don't shoot!" A familiar voice called.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, I almost shot you! Give me more warning next time." She responded as Kyle crawled through the trap door entrance.

He pulled it shut. Luigi sat quietly on his wheelchair in the corner.

"What's happening up there?"

"President Para sent a team out here to the forest to find him," he nodded at Luigi, "they checked his exploration base and found it had exploded, so they came here. They searched every building in the camp. It's a good thing this bunker isn't on any blueprints of this place."

"How long will they be here for?" Norah inquired.

"They have no plans of leaving anytime soon. The leader of the group said they would stay here just in case he's in the forest somewhere. They are also patrolling the forest so it'll be impossible to smuggle him out of here."

Norah looked to Luigi. She could see how tense he felt.

"Mario will come looking for me. I know it." Luigi piped in semi-confidently.

"What will he do when he sees the patrols then?" Kyle asked Luigi.

"I don't know, but he'll get me out of here, he always does." He protested angrily.

"Guys, none of that matters right now. Kyle you need to get us something to eat, we've been down here for at least sixteen hours."

"Right. Here you go," he handed some nutrition bars to Norah and Luigi along with water. "That's what I originally came here for..."

"Thank you," Luigi said quietly.

"I have to leave now, I was only supposed to be gone for a few minutes, I'll bring you some more food, blankets, and a change of clothes in a few hours."

"Alright. You better leave then."

"I'll be back soon," Kyle said as he crawled through the trap door.

Great. Now she was stuck down here with Luigi for a long time. This would be a fun next few days. But what would happen if Mario shows up? What would happen to her, or the Organization? She couldn't worry about that right now.


End file.
